When things get sideways Hellsing Fanfic
by Nothingtoreport
Summary: Seras is feeling down and alucard is frstraded because of it. But will some very 'interesting' news from integra be enough to lighten her spirits? AXS fan fic with my own OC shoved in there somewere.    DISCLAMER! I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR ITS CHARACTER!


Seras' P.O.V.

_I am so board _thought Seras as she stared into her pillow. She turned on to her back and stared up at the ceiling. It had been 15 years since she was turned and started working for Hellsing and nothing had changed… Not her master, not her master's master, and especially not she….she still looked the 20 something she was 17 years ago. The girl sighed. When was something going to change? Was this really the way her life would be for the rest of her existence? _How very…lonely_ the vampire thought, as she covered her face with her pillow and groaned into it.

Alucard's P.O.V.

It was dark. It was always dark. It was a Dungun after all. So of course it was dark. The no- life- king sighed. What was the mater with him? He had been more distant than usual. Which is saying something since he almost never talked to anyone but Sir Integra or Walter and even then it was only when he absolutely needed to. Something was wrong and he knew it. It was his fledgling, Seras. She was more depressed that usual and even if he had no idea why her mood affected his own, it did and he didn't like it. Alucard did not understand the girl. She had been given this gift and she barely used it if at all. It was like she just refused to accept that she was no longer human and was trying to ignore what she was. What she is. _At least she's started to drink a little _he thought. It had taken almost 17 years to get to this point of doing what was the most natural thing for her undead body to do: feed. Even if it was only ever week or so, she was feeding and that was what mattered. Alucard shook his head. Why was he worrying so much about this? She would have just broken down eventually and done it out of desperation sooner or later. Was it really that much of a victory?

Alucard looked down and thought to himself for a bit. Unaware of what was happening about 3 floors above him in his masters office.

Integra's P.O.V.

Paper work. Paper work. Paper work. There was so much God damned Paper work; and when she wasn't signing police forms or death certificates, she was having Bullshit matches over the stupidest things with the rest of the counsel. The woman sighed. Though she would never say it out loud, she was getting to old for this. It had been so long with so many fights and so few victories. And what if something were to happen to her? What would happen to the organization? To her men? To the vampires? She had never settled down, or better, she had never found someone intelligent enough to spend her life with, so she had no heir. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger and tried to relax and to stop thinking about these things. They were to tiring to think about. Just then she herd a nock at the door. "Come in" she said. The door opened and in walked Walter, carrying a folder. "Sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, Ma'am." He said walking up to her desk. "But I think you need to see this" He handed her the folder. It wasn't anything special. Just a burnt yellow colored folder with a twist tie top sealing what ever was inside from the rest of the world. "What is it, Walter?" she asked untwisting the tie and pulling out the papers within. "Ma'am. Do you remember that little experiment you had Dr. Castle perform a few years after Miss, Seras joined us?" he asked her as she read the papers. Integra's eyes widened. "Well, It would appear that he was successful in his attempts." Integra smiled. This was exactly the kind of news she needed to hear at this moment. "However." Walter said and Integra looked up at him." What?" she asked partly Afraid of what he had to say. "Even though he was successful, Dr. Castle was an old man, Sir, and died shortly after the completion." He looked at her "and his wife wishes us to take it because she doesn't want anything to do with her husbands work." Integra sighed and folded her hand together on top of her desk. "Well, this is a dilemma." She said slowly. "But," she said closing her eyes "I guess it cannot be helped. Send a message to Mrs. Castel and tell her that she can drop it off anytime she likes just as long as she tells us when that time will be." Integra unfolded her hands and leaned back in her char as the butler nodded and started to walk out of the room. "Oh. And I almost forgot." He said pausing at the doorway." Miss. Integra," he said looking at her. "It's a girl." And with that he left her as she sat in her chair and smiled.


End file.
